


Catching Mice

by Tazii



Category: Scrutinized (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Drugged Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, I've been working on this since the game came out dont judge me, Kidnapping, Tanner just being a fucking creep, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tazii/pseuds/Tazii
Summary: “Not many people grab my attention quite like you do, Luna. Then again, not many people survive my advances as long as you did either.”“You call stalking and killing ‘advances’?” Luna spat with disgust, her chest heaving with muted breaths. Her brain demanded that she panic and yet her body still refused to respond.“Call me an old romantic.”“I’d rather call you sick and disgusting.”“Even filth has its place in the world. Without it, you wouldn’t shine nearly as bright as you do.”
Relationships: Tanner/Luna Youngman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	Catching Mice

**Author's Note:**

> This is shameless self-indulgence. I started writing this before starting kinktober, then put it on hold so I could complete it. Now that kinktober is over, I got a chance to complete it. And boy howdy am I glad it's finished!!
> 
> I'd like to thank my lunner loving friend for just spitballing with me about this ship, and even roleplaying it with me. You are, by far, an inspiration for this fic. And I hope you enjoy.
> 
> This is basically just the Scrutinized ending, but fucked up and sexual. Please be warned that this isn't loving or sweet. This is pure fucked up shit but, like, with some spice and sugar thrown into it.
> 
> It's hard rewriting a scene without it getting boring. After all, you're just writing a scene everyone has already watched. So while some things in this are the same, I did change things around or changed things completely. Dialog has changed, or some has been cut out into a new context. While it is a mirror of that scene, think of it as one of those funky mirrors that obscure the image into something new.  
> Hopefully something enjoyable too.
> 
> Please enjoy!!

“On second thought, lets talk.”

Those were the words Luna had been awoken too in the middle of the night. She’d barely had time to wake up and make sense of the world around her. Her dark bedroom and the man in a coat and tie lent over her. The same man who’d spent days trying to break into her home.

The same man who had tried to kill her over and over.

Before the panic could truly course through her veins, there was a prick of a needle against her throat, and she’d slipped back into peaceful bliss.

It happened too fast for her to grasp. Too out of it to truly understand. His face was forefront in her mind when she did begin to stir, but that alone was hardly concerning. After being stalked by the man for days, having him jump in front of her cameras and taunt her constantly, it was hardly anything new. It would be all too easy to mistake for a dream.

It was the voice that truly caused concern.

It was not unlike her to fall asleep at her desk. Late nights of information shifting and self-imposed deadlines was hell on her internal clock. The stiffness in her back or the propped up position wasn’t cause for panic.

 _A voice was_.

Her neck ached, her head clouded and heavy as a voice droned on. Not at her specifically. Simply _speaking_ , as if the owner was conversing with a silent party. Or simply himself.

Luna had a habit of talking to herself from time to time. Shutting herself away with nothing to listen to but the click of her keyboard did cause some disconnect. The lack of human interaction or another to bounce thoughts off. She could not judge someone else for verbally voicing passing thoughts.

It was just that though that was cause for alarm. The fact someone was _talking_. A voice she did not recognise, going on about dosages and his displeasure for waiting.

It was wrong, she knew it, and alarm bells rang out before she could blink open heavy eyes. But her head swam with every movement, her body lax and heavy as she struggled to focus and take in the room she’d woken up to.

She was not at home, and that was the next alarm bell. 

The final was the worst of all.

Luna’s head lulled to the side, her body sagging from her chair before panic shot through her, the gravity making her stomach drop and her body jerk back up. Blinking back the haze, Luna’s eyes crept up to the dust coated table she sat before, and the man standing on the other side.

“There we are,” his voice spoke up, the sound distant to her ears as the light reflecting from him blurred and dazed. 

Luna sat back, her head tilted up as her body sagged once more. Through the smeared vision of unfocused eyes, Luna could still make out the man in front of her. Danger and warning flared in her mind, but her body refused to follow.

“It’s about time you woke up!”

Luna blinked, her body like led and exhaustion set deep in her muscle. The ache in her eyes begged for rest, but Luna would be damned if she closed them for a moment.

Not with _him_ here, stranding across from her in some odd room.

The walls were dark and cold, leaving her body riddled with goosebumps and hairs standing on end. Her neck throbbed and Luna’s fingers twitched, her hands slowly lifting in a half attempt to press against the point.

She remembered it now. Waking in the middle of the night to the apparent Doctor standing over her. The initial kick of fear and the certainty that she’d fail to wake up from his injection.

Which made her situation all the more confusing.

Luna’s brows pinched in, eyes blinking and slowly focusing on the man and his words. He was rambling on about dosages and ages, chastising either himself for his miscalculation, or her for her apparent prolonged unconsciousness.

She shifted back, sitting up proper as she rolled her head forward, holding it to face him despite the muddleness of her mind.

“-still capable of speech despite the side effects-” he rambled on, and Luna’s hand fell limp back in her lap as she swallowed, her neck aching from the action.

“I hear euphoria is one of them. So you’re welcome.” His voice lowered with sincerity and seriousness, and Luna’s gut curled at the suggestion.

He wasn’t entirely wrong. If it weren’t for the danger across the room from her, she’d almost enjoy the slight daze and sway to her mind. Like blood flooding to the brain, leaving her woozy and filled with static.

It wasn’t exactly something she could _enjoy_ given the circumstances, and certainly not welcomed from _him_.

Disgusted and coming too, Luna’s brows drew in as she frowned at the killer before her. All her pride and work built her up, adding fire to her voice as she confronted him.

“You… drugged me.”

“Only enough to drag your body out of bed, through your front door, and take you all the way down here,” the Doctor assured, offering his explanation like it helped.

 _It didn’t_.

Luna’s stomach clenched, anger and disgust bubbled in deep at the confession. _How did no one see?_ Did no one notice? Noone care? Everyone was so diligent to send their reports and worries to her. A bitter taste met her tongue at the thought.

If and when she got home, there was probably a case about an abduction waiting for her.

Luna shifted in her seat, her hands moving in her lap and she took note of the lack of restraints. To not only let her live but to leave her unbound and capable of fighting back. Either he trusted the drugs to keep her sedated, or he underestimated her completely.

It was admittedly an insult to be left free.

Yet the Doctor rambled on, completely removed from the weight of his actions. Like they were _friends_. Like he was doing her a favour dragging her here for some apparent ‘conversation’.

It was sickening to listen to, her lip curling into a sneer as he suggested neither of them would want someone to interrupt them.

It was bullshit. Some little sadistic game that made no sense, and Luna spat back with as much fire as her drugged body could muster.

“What the _fuck_ do you mean? You… pulled me out of bed? And for _what?_ ”

The Doctor raised a hand with a hush and Luna’s blood boiled. 

“Don’t!” She snapped back, leaning forward until her ribs pressed against the steel table. “Don’t- fucking _shush me!_ You _prick-!_ ”

“Now now!” He spoke up, his voice raised with a trace of anger, and Luna slowly sat back. She glared as he pressed a hand to his chest, his anger slipping back to false friendliness. “I see you’re a little riled up. That’s good. I like the passion.”

Luna’s lips pulled back in a sneer, disgusted as his hand slowly slid down his tie, amusement crinkling at the corners of his eyes.

“But I have gone out of my way for you, so how about a little gratitude, hm?”

“Fuck you,” Luna responded, and Tanner huffed a quiet laugh.

His eyes narrowed and dipped, grazing down her collar until she lifted a hand and pressed it over her wound, their eyes meeting once more in challenge before he continued on.

“Perhaps next time, my dear. For now, let's just start with introductions.”

Luna’s lips pursed in a thin line, heavy eyes slitted with anger as she let him continue. As much as she wanted to scream and cuss him out, it was better to let him offer her information. Give her something she could track down later and pin to him. 

He was one report she’d gladly file through.

“Seeing as how I already know so much about you, Luna, it would be rude to keep you further in the dark. My name is Tanner. And it’s _certainly_ a pleasure.”

“Go fuck yourself, Tanner,” Luna shot back, unblinking as Tanner clicked his tongue.

“I see personal threats to your life have done little to extinguish that fire. You are indeed… _fascinating_.”

Luna’s skin crawled, a violent shiver crawling through her body, and Tanner’s eyes seemed to follow. A visible show of fear was all he needed, and a pleased smile twitched on his lip.

“Are you scared, dear?” Tanner pressed, his head cocked to one side in curious thought. 

In defiance, Luna sat up, scowling deep despite the slight shiver to her body. _She was_ , but fear was something she was getting used to, and this prick was reason number one. 

“Are you worried about being violated and beaten? Perhaps eaten alive?”

Luna shirked away, her shoulders hiking up as her eyes widened in fear. That last one hadn’t crossed her mind, but she’d seen so many horrific things in her job. Murders and cannibalism. Somehow the drug dealing grandmothers were the tamer part of it all. 

And Tanner was creep number one, skulking around and breaking into peoples places. Drugging them and dragging their bodies to God knew where. She didn’t consider just what he did with the bodies once he got his hands on them, and Luna’s eyes dropped to the table between them, then to the floor below.

There were no specks of blood. No signs of what horrors he put people through. Only filth and dirt and the scuff of where he’d likely dragged her body. 

Her eyes trailed down, inspecting and searching for _anything_ that would help. After watching his behaviour on the screen for days now, she really should have learnt not to look away from him.

A hand brushed against her cheek, moving hair out of the way only for Luna to jerk away and tilt the chair to the side. Tanner grabbed her arm to steady her, his grip painful and harsh as he cooed and helped settle her chair down.

“Careful now. We wouldn’t want you getting hurt now would we?”

“Don’t touch me!” Luna shouted, a little ashamed when it came out as more of a plea than a demand. 

Tanner let go in an instant, his hand up in a show of peace, but the look in his eye promised different. They strayed from her gaze, dipping down over her jaw and throat. Luna swallowed and Tanner’s eyes followed, his lips quirked up in interest. 

Dressed for sleep, Luna wore nothing but an oversized and faded shirt and a comfortable pair of underwear. There’d been times when she considered even forgoing them, but now she was grateful she decided otherwise. The stretched out neck of her shirt sat over her shoulder, half slid down her arm, and Tanner’s eyes traced along it. With a trembling hand, Luna reached up and slid it in place, and Tanner’s eyes finally returned to hers.

He jerked out of whatever trance he’d been placed in, a brilliant smile slipped in place as he clasped his hands together in a clap.

“It’s understandable after all the _deplorable_ things you’ve seen in your line of work! I can only imagine the horrific things going on in that head of yours,” he spoke in wonder, his eyes narrowed in fascination. “Your dedication and persistence is admirable, my dear Luna. Truly… I’m touched.”

Tanner propped himself up on the desk in front of him, one knee crossed over the other as he threaded his fingers together to brace around it. Luna shivered, though whether it was from fear or the chilly air on her barely clothed body, even she didn’t know.

With the righteous fury warn down, Luna was left with paralysing fear. Her mind raced, collecting pieces of information from all of her studies. Hundreds of books dissecting guys like him and their behavioural patterns. In that moment it was hard to recall one.

She swallowed and Tanner’s head cocked to one side, scrutinizing her. 

“Okay, _Tanner_ ,” Luna started, her voice slow and calm with purpose, and a pleasant smile broke across his face. He liked her using his name, she noted. _Good_. Maybe she could survive this after all. “Why- why did you bring me here? What do you _want?_ ”

“Always so perceptive!” Tanner chimed, sitting up straight on his perch. “Always trying to _dig_ into every speck of detail to piece together the bigger picture. Your work-! It is… _truly_ admirable. And yet! You’re so incredibly humble too. For the amount of work and effort you perform _every single night_ , you don’t demand the attention and praise you rightfully deserve. A shame too, for credit should be given where it’s due.”

Luna sat back, her eyes squinted to focus on his face in detail. 

_Admired_ for her work. There were people who sent her letters of appreciation for the things she did. But the amount was far outweighed by the complaints. People arguing with her informed decisions. People demanding she file their reports despite the evidence.

She’d been told she didn’t dig deep enough.

That any buffoon with a computer and an ounce of righteousness could do a better job than her.

For the most part, it was a thankless job. When the enforcement finally acted on her tips, it was always them who claimed the praise.

Her work, while fulfilling, didn’t demand the attention. She should be satisfied with that. She always thought she was. Yet, receiving an ounce of praise for her self-sacrifice, even from him… It warmed her more than she cared to admit.

“Th-thank you.”

Like a switch, Tanner’s carefree front shifted. His hands squeezed around his knee, fingers curled in tight as his words were forced out. Strained.

“Yes, veery _polite_ of you. You’re _veeeeery_ polite.”

Luna flinched, bothered by the sudden change. She knew damn well he was dangerous. A stalker. A kidnapper. A killer. A potential cannibal. Her only true shot at survival was keeping herself planted squarely on his good side. But if his mood was so easily swayed without an inkling of warning, the tightrope she found herself balanced on was razor thin. Forget eggshells, what Luna was treading on was broken glass.

“But even with all that tedious work, all those files and phone cracks and sleepless nights, you haven’t made much progress, have you?”

Now _that_ was a slap in the face. Everything she’d done. All of her work. She made progress with every file, whether they were legitimate claims or not. Every counter mattered, because she was doing good. She was cleaning up the world of scum. Dealing with the issues others couldn’t reach. She was saving lives and putting monsters behind bars. She was getting justice. 

For him to claim otherwise- Hadn’t he been the one to praise her for it? Then tell her she should take _pride_?

Fear subsided to self-righteousness, and Luna made for an attempt to stand. She only managed to get her hands on the lip of the desk. Her body was far too heavy. Movements too sluggish. Her hands slipped and fell back to her sides as Luna sagged in her chair, though no amount of exhaustion could wipe the glare from her eyes.

“What do you _mean_ no progress? I’ve filled- _dozens_ of reports. Do you know how many people are in jail because of me? The people I’ve saved? The good I’ve done-”

“And yet!” Tanner cut her off, the crows feet around his eyes wrinkled with sickening mirth. “You still don’t know who _he_ is.”

Luna fell silent, frozen in place as she stared him down.

 _He_. Tanner didn’t have to indicate just who he was talking about. He need not explain. _He knew_. The fact he knew brought forth more worrying facts, though Luna didn’t have it in her to focus on them. He knew her past. Her motives. _Her obsession_. And while his knowledge on her life outside her work was a cause for concern, it was information to file away for another day. Right now all that mattered was the _why_.

Why bring him up? Was this why he dragged her here? To rub it in her face? Or to offer her that exact information?

After everything he’d done, it hardly made sense. And yet Tanner was far from the kind of man to follow logical thought.

“That one caught your interest now didn’t it? And here I thought unpredictability was one of your stronger features. Not so keen to get away now, are we?”

“The Blue Blood Killer,” Luna spoke, her voice dipped in venom and hushed. Like a secret kept from the light of day. Like a shameful desire. 

Whatever Tanner had to say suddenly meant _everything_.

“There’s a clever girl,” Tanner practically purred, praising her in his own wicked whisper before it perked up with a chipper tune. “The very same.”

“Why-?” Luna started, her heart leaping in her throat as he stood up from the desk. She continued to speak as he walked around her, disappearing from view. “Why would you tell me anything about him? Why would I trust you?”

She tried to twist her head to watch after him, a sick mix of nervousness and anticipation making her heart race. Her body refused to work with her, tipping too far to the right before she had to catch and right herself, pressed back against the support of the chair. 

“What do you have to lose? Compare that to what you have to _gain_ and I think you’ll find it’s an easy choice to make.” His voice was laced with sick intention. Sweet and toxic, drowning her and ensnaring her in his thick molasses. Once again on a dime it changed, shifting to light and airy. Like the devil and angel on her shoulders, switching back and forth with sweet temptation. “Think of it as a reward for all your hard work and dedication. I really do admire your work, Luna, so I’d be grateful if you took it. Besides-”

A swift flutter of motion and sound beside her head made her flinch and lean to the left, her heart leaping to her throat as a thick manilla folder hit the table in front of her, thrown over her shoulder. From the folder papers began to slip out, along with the corner of a photo. Her eyes landed on the photo, fixated as the world around her seemed to fade away. So focused that she didn’t notice the fingers hooking the curtain of her hair and pulling it back over her shoulder, exposing her skin to the man behind.

“I worked so hard to get this for you, and I can’t exactly reverse it from here. I am indebted to a very _very_ dangerous man for you, so I suggest you take it.”

She wanted to. _God_ how she wanted to. She wanted nothing more than to reach out and take it. Tear open the folder and find the eyes of the killer who took _her_ away. Even if it was false. Even if it led to nowhere. She had to take that chance. She had to _try_. Everything she was working for, everything that drove her night after night despite the many dangers, was sitting in front of her.

And the only thing stopping her was the _damn weight in her arms_. Her fingers twitched as she tried to raise her arms, the ache deep in her muscle leaving her weak. They fell back uselessly and if Luna didn’t have her pride she might have sobbed. 

_So close. So fucking close._

“Now now, there’s no need to be so hasty. You are free to keep that folder and everything within for yourself. For now-” Tanner’s hands landed on Luna’s shoulders and she jumped, tense as she was dragged from her hyper focus. “I just want to talk.”

“Talk?” Luna pressed, a breath of disbelief in her voice. She wanted to shrug him off. Wanted to bite back and be difficult only to prove a point. But with the information he was promising on the literal table, she couldn’t risk pissing him off. Not now.

“Yes, Luna, _talk_ ,” Tanner repeated, and Luna sucked a sharp breath as Tanner’s thumbs pressed into the muscle above her shoulder blades and began rubbing deep circles into her flesh. “I know you don’t get to practice it often, shut off in your home as you are, but a good conversation can really do wonders.”

“What do you want to talk about?” Luna tried, admittedly bothered that he apparently knew so much about her lack of communication. 

“You, Luna,” Tanner answered, and Luna’s skin crawled as his thumbs stopped in their motion, pressed deep into her skin as he crouched down behind her and spoke against the shell of her ear. “You haven’t been taking much care of yourself. Yes, your work is incredibly valuable, but one needs to find a balance. After all, all work and no play makes Jill a dull girl.”

“You’re worried about my wellbeing?” Luna scoffed, disbelieving as she felt his hands slide forward.

Her eyes fell down to watch his hands, his fingers dipping just below the collar of her shirt and grazing along the jut of her collarbone. 

“Not many people grab my attention quite like you do, Luna. Then again, not many people survive my advances as long as you did either.”

“You call stalking and killing ‘advances’?” Luna spat with disgust, her chest heaving with muted breaths. Her brain demanded that she panicked, and yet her body still refused to respond.

“Call me an old romantic.”

“I’d rather call you sick and disgusting.”

“Even filth has its place in the world. Without it, you wouldn’t shine nearly as bright as you do.”

Tanner’s fingers slipped free from the lip of her shirt and Luna only had a moment of relief before the sickening pit in her stomach grew. Tanner’s left hand grasped her throat. Not squeezing, simply _holding_. She swallowed, the lump in her throat pushing against the palm of his hand as his thumb and pointer cradled her jaw and forced her head to lean back.

Tanner’s lips grazed her cheek, his own pressed to her ear, and Luna could _feel_ the vibractions of his voice as he began to speak.

“You barely sleep. Hardly eat. I do hope that catching your mouse will ease your mind enough for you to take care of your own needs, but I can’t take that risk. I’m fascinated with you, and so I will be checking in quite regularly. That _is_ a promise.”

Tanner’s right hand landed on her thigh, and Luna didn’t have nearly enough energy to try and shut them before his fingers began to press in and knead softer skin. His voice dropped to something dark and wicked, a slight vibration of a growl as he continued.

“ _And a threat._ ”

Tanner’s fingers crept up, still massaging tender flesh as he reached ever higher, slipping under the hem of her shirt and dragging across the crease of her groin. Despite herself, Luna gasped, her eyes wide and blurry as Tanner cooed against her cheek.

“Shhhshshsh _relax_. How long has it been since you’ve touched yourself, hm? Weeks? _Months?_ ”

“No-” Luna gasped, her body jerking briefly as his fingers slipped under the hem of her panties. 

“No? Are you so sure?”

Luna bit her lip and squeezed her eyes tight, a sick warmth pooling in her belly as his fingers crept to her core. _So close_ , yet ultimately too far. 

“I think it has been a long _long_ time, hasn’t it? Did you know there’s many benefits to masturbation?”

Luna whimpered, her teeth clamped tight around her bottom lip as her brow twitched. Oh so slowly, Tanner’s thumb hooked the top of her panties and began pulling down, slipping them over her hips and under the swell of her ass.

“It relieves stress. Reduces pain. I hear it’s a miracle cure for menstrual cramps too. Then of course there’s the improved quality of sleep; something you could do with.”

“Tanner-” Luna gasped as she pulled her hand up and grasped his wrist weakly.

He paused momentarily, waiting and watching as she clung onto him, but when she couldn’t build the strength to push him away he continued. And though it sickened her to the core, her belly flipped with sickening desire.

He was right. She hated to admit it but he was. It had been a _very_ long time since she even thought of touching herself. Her nights were filled with work, some of which contained the most sickening sexual acts that killed Luna’s desires long before they started. Her days were filled with restless sleep and the desire to crawl back over to her computer and pick up where she left off.

Truth be told, it could have been months at this point. The days all seemed to bleed into one at this point. 

“You _need_ to take better care of yourself. But if you can’t do it, I will _gladly_ do it for you.”

Tanner dragged her panties down over her thighs and along the curve of her knee, the fabric tight and pulling at her skin from being dragged down by one point. They fell down her shins, slipping ever lower as he let them go.

His hand under her chin pushed her head back, stretching her throat as his lips met the corner of hers, his voice spoken with a desire filled husk.

“So let me take _care_ of you.”

His hand plunged between her legs, his middle and ring finger pressing in between wet folds and pushing into her throbbing warmth. Luna hadn’t even noticed how wet she’d gotten. How slick the chair felt against her now bare ass. Whether it was from his treatment or a sideeffect of the drug itself, Luna didn’t know. Either way, it didn’t stop the shameful moan on her lips.

Her mouth parted, hot and heavy gasps wisping in the air as he pumped his fingers within her. They pushed into the bottom knuckle, curved in until he pressed against her most sensitive parts. He massaged the nerves there, rubbing and dragging his fingers against her soft wet inner walls as his thumb met her swollen clit.

Luna howled, her body jerking in his grasp. She pushed up into his palm around her throat, a dizzying sensation dulling her senses as she shook and trembled. Her body reacted to him, arching into his hands and seeking that sweet sensation. Her thoughts were muddled, her vision swimming as she stared at the ceiling above, overwhelmed by his prying fingers and his sweet voice ghosting across her skin.

“Drugs will be wearing off very soon, Luna. But I have a funny feeling you’ll wanna stay _riiiiight_ where you are, won’t you?”

Luna’s grip tightened around his wrist, her body convulsing as her cunt clenched tight around his prying fingers, gushing hot arousal down the globes of her ass. She keened, loud and desperate as his thumb worked over her sensitive clit, drawing her ever closer to the golden warmth of a climax.

“Tanner!” She gasped, blinking back tears.

He cooed and pressed his lips to the soft skin just before her ear.

“Say it again for me~” He purred, and Luna’s body trembled in his hands.

“Tanner!” She repeated, acting on pure instinct and desire alone. Any shred of shame only pooled in the molten warmth in her belly, sending a ripple of goosebumps across her skin. “Ta-Tanner! A-ah! God-!”

“God can’t reach you down here,” Tanner taunted as he pressed a sweet kiss to her skin. “But I’ll gladly worship you everyday in _every way_.”

His fingers pressed her sweet spot hard and Luna saw stars, a filthy guttural moan slipping from parted wet lips as she hit her tipping point. Like a spring, the molten heat exploded in her gut, bathing her in gold and fire. A baptism of ecstasy in his skilled hands. Her hips rolled up with shattered breaths, her vision swimming as she rode out her release. Her cunt fluttered around his drenched fingers, sucking him in and trembling as her slick dripped down his knuckles and wet his sleeve. 

Shameless, Luna fell back in her seat, buzzing in a soft warm after glow. His fingers pulled free of her, leaving her empty but utterly satisfied. His lips left her skin and Luna blinked through the haze, the ache in her body long gone. Instead all that was left was the tingling sensation of the afterglow, and Luna began to turn her head to the right.

“Tanner-?”

Tanner popped up to her left and, before she could correct herself, a syringe pricked the side of her neck. She’d barely gotten the briefest of screams out before her vision wavered, the sickly smile on his face that last thing she saw as her vision faded to black.

“Don’t worry, you’ll wake up right where I found you.. with all your precious evidence so very safe and sound beside you. It’ll be like I was never there. Well… almost.”

With his words, Luna barely felt the tug of her panties pulled free from her ankle, his lingering fingers against her skin the last sensation before everything fell numb.

“Until next time, Luna…”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you everyone who reads this! And an extra thank you for any comments and/or kudos!!
> 
> If you'd like to catch me elsewhere, you can find me on: [Tumblr](https://taziidcvil.tumblr.com/) (sfw) or [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/TaziiNSFW) (nsfw)


End file.
